<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Messy - Oikawa Tooru by Kimi09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793621">A Little Messy - Oikawa Tooru</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimi09/pseuds/Kimi09'>Kimi09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/M, Fluff, Haikyuu Month, Haikyuu Week, POV Oikawa Tooru, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:54:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimi09/pseuds/Kimi09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa's fiance has a small plan in mind but is refusing to tell Oikawa everything until the end. Would it be something to prank him or make him melt into her arms?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru &amp; Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Messy - Oikawa Tooru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbeanieboo/gifts">itsbeanieboo</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Pairing: Oikawa Toru X Reader</b>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <b>Warnings: None</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Genre: Fluff</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Happy birthday My bugaboo! You finally stopped growing taller? Hope so! Haha! Enjoy your birthday My Love! </b>
  <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/itsbeanieboo">
    <b>itsbeanieboo</b>
  </a>
  <br/>
  <b>------------------------------------------------------------</b>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Who would be able to describe how happy Oikawa was after proposing to the love of his life in their shared house which he just surprised her with? Oikawa would never be able to explain the euphoria he felt the moment he saw his girl smile widely, tears falling from her eyes as she pushed herself on him, hugging him tightly after hearing his question. It wasn't long until their house was fully decorated and furnished since the couple couldn't wait to live in their dream house.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Yet every day, the couple would stay in that one single room and look around at it, unsure of what to do with it. Today was no different. Oikawa was standing there, looking at the large room, thinking about what he'd do with it, but nothing came to mind at all. He was trying. His girl requested extra rooms for their future Kids but that was already taken care off. All his thoughts disappeared when his lover's voice rang through the empty room, a small echo following after.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Can we paint the wall?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Stunned, Oikawa looked back at his Fiancè. "As in change the color?" He asked, unsure if <b><em>she</em></b> wanted to do it or wanted to get it done. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"No, Toru. Can <em><b>we</b></em> paint the walls?" She asked, a grin stretching on her lips as she looked at the male. She finally reached to what she wanted this room to be. Especially since this room had a full window wall and a perfect view. She knew what she wanted. Yes. She had the best idea ever and she won't miss the fun of getting everything done with the love of her life.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Y/n smiled at the confused male, throwing her arms around his neck, pressing her forehead against his as she looked at his eyes with excitement. "I know what to do, Toru. I know!" She laughed and giggled, pecking his lips so gently as she rested for a second in his arms. "We need to go Shopping first." She told him, melting as she saw the way he was looking at her. Like she's the only thing that mattered. "I love you." She Whispered, running her fingers through his hair as he sneaked his arms around her, just stayin there for a while. "If I said I love you I'd be Lying, My love, I am head over heels for you. I am Insanely in love with you." He replied.</p>
</div><p><br/>And as they planned, they went shopping. And shopping was Definitely fun with those two choosing random things other than what they actually needed. A lot of blankets, pillows, Light String, Thick bobbin thread, plushies, cushions and paint. Colorful paint. What else? Snacks, socks, Christmas pyjamas and Cat shaped sticky-notes. What for? Oikawa had no idea but he was having fun shopping with her.</p><p>"Princess?" Oikawa hummed, looking at her as she Carried the bags, raising his brows at her as she tried to carry the bags on her own. "Yes darlin?" She asked, not bothering to look at him as she tried to get the bags inside. As I said, <b><em>tried</em></b><em>.</em> "Are you sure you'll arrive inside before Tomorrow?" Oikawa asked which he received a glare as a reply. "Is that a challenge?" The stubborn female asked, raising her brows at him. "What if it is, My Love?" He asked back, leaning on his car as he smirked. "Then Challenge accepted, Baby." She said, dragging the bags inside with force, making Oikawa chuckle before helping her out. "Nu uh, my Queen doesn't need to do all the work." He winked, making her roll her eyes playfully before running after him. "Toru get back here!" She laughed, chasing after him with heels. <em>A woman with powers.</em></p><p>"Alright, would you like to explain what this is all about?" Oikawa asked, looking at her, making her shake her head at him. "Not yet-! We have all day to work on this place and I'll tell you when we're done. Now we need to fill this place with paper to cover the ground! We have a long painting session!" She smiled before setting the paint out.</p><p>Soon enough, they were painting the room with multiple colors in a very neat way, giving in their own small decorations while doing so, laughing as they spoke and told jokes to each other, taking small breaks for snacks and giggles. Later on, Y/N told Oikawa to paint the wall opposite from her and not look at what she was doing. And since then, they just spoke, saying random shit. "Darlin I am still confused." Oikawa stated. "We're almost done, My love." Y/N assured, looking at him, freezing when she saw him looking at the wall she was painting, eyes wide and a stunned look on his face.</p><p>There, a painting of Oikawa and Y/n, stood in front of him. It was his favorite Polaroid picture painted in her style, giving out his features and how happy they looked. It was taken by Hanamaki and Matsukawa during their third year and Ever since, Oikawa never took it out of his wallet. "What is this-" he paused as he walked towards the painting, about to touch it before Y/n took a hold on his hand. "It's not dry- I just have to add small details and It would be done." She told him, scanning his face for a reaction. It covered mostly the whole wall with a soft background that made it feel so cozy.</p><p>"Might wanna tell me already? Stars are almost out." Oikawa said, making the lady grin and shake her head. "When we're done, My love." She assured him yet again. "Alright. As you wish M'lady." He pecked her nose before taking some paint and splashing it on her a little bit. "Oops?" He said sarcastically, raising a brow at her. "Toru! I'm comin you-" and that was the start of the paint war, a lot of paint on the ground while the two stayed careful with not getting it on the wall. The two were smeared in color, laughing as it got on their faces, messing them up completely but did they care? Not one bit.</p><p>"I think that's enough.. There are a few more things I want to do. Could you go shower while I do that?" She asked, making Oikawa raise his brow, but nodding anyway, pecking her lips and leaving the room to shower.</p><p>Once he came back, he was again, stunned. The light string made the room look magical, glowing the dim area with small lights making it look like fireflies in the sky. The thick thread was attached to the string light and Polaroids were attached to it, the lights lighting them up, making them clear to sight. It held their memories everywhere in a magical way. The papers were taken out and the carpet was placed down, covering the tiles up. Cushions, teddybears, pillows and blankets covered the area, making it feel cozier than it looked. The whole window wall showing the stars outside, giving them a magical feeling to the whole room. The light colors were adding up to the whole theme that was before he realized she drew stars with a clear paint that lit in the dark, small Lovely shapes and patterns everywhere. "Is it yet time to tell me what this is all about?" He asked, making the girl take his hand, moving him close to the drawing, keeping the area blank in the Polaroid she drew because she wanted something in that plain area. She dipped her hand in paint, looking at him motioning him to do the same. He followed her lead, looking at her, copying her as she stamped her handprint on the blank area in the Polaroid painting, smiling widely as he did the same. "Yes, love. This is 'our' zone. In where it is only you and I. Whenever we feel down we could come here. This is a place for you, I and our thoughts. Our safe zone." She grinned. "This is a place for our hearts." She assured.</p><p>At that moment, Oikawa could've sworn he felt butterflies like he had fallen in love with her all over again. "I swear to God I fuckin Love you." He then placed a sweet kiss on her lips, wrapping his arms tightly around her.</p><p>"And I love you too, My grand King. Forever and Always." She mumbled after the kiss, staring right through his eyes. "Always."</p><p>
  <b>------------------------------------------------------------</b>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Word count|| 1422</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>